


'Tis The Season

by Sunshinecackle



Series: A Tale Of Two Cities [2]
Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Ellis had never looked so nervous.





	'Tis The Season

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been trying to get things done and like. This really just wanted to be written. xD I couldn’t help myself. I plan on writing some more Christmas themed things soon. ; u; I do have another prompt list from Fanfiction-Friends to begin work on. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

“Uh, hey, Nick?”

For once in his life, Ellis sounded nervous. One would think that a zombie apocalypse would have done that to him, but apparently not. Nick eyed him for several seconds, taking in his uncertain smile, the gleam of hope in his eyes, and his hands behind his back. When the hick didn’t continue unprompted, he finally sighed.

“What’s up, Overalls?” He asked, raising a brow when Ellis didn’t argue with him over that nickname for once.

“I, uh… Well… I think it’s about Christmas time, and I… I found ya a little something.” Presenting the plain cardboard box from behind his back, Ellis offered a weary smile, “I hope you like it.”

Nick’s eyes were wide as he took the box, and suddenly he felt almost guilty. Whatever was in this box was probably going to be his new favorite thing. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he’d received a Christmas present.

“Uh, thanks, Ellis.” He offered lamely, carefully pulling the top off of the box and peering inside. What he found made him gasp softly, looking up at Ellis with wide, grateful eyes. “Wow, El, I didn’t think I’d ever see something like this again.”

Somehow, Ellis had managed to find him a new, pretty white suit. It wasn’t grungy or gross like the one he wore now, and there was even a blue dress shirt tucked inside. The outfit was only missing new shoes, but that didn’t even bother him. After a moment of appreciating his new clothes, he set the box aside and drew Ellis into a hug. It was out of character for him, but he couldn’t help it. He needed to let Ellis know just how good he’d done, and he’d never been that good with kind words.

When Ellis pulled away just slightly, Nick couldn’t control himself. Kissing him softly, he rest their foreheads together, his hands slipping down to rest on Ellis’ waist, instead. After a moment, he pulled back and smiled at the dazed look on the other’s face. It bloomed into a grin and Nick could almost kiss him again.

“Thanks, Ellis. It’s the best gift I’ve gotten in a long time.”

“Y-yeah, me too.” Ellis giggled softly, nuzzling their noses together and pressing in nice and tight.

“I didn’t get you anything.” Nick responded quizzically, head tipping.

“You did, though.” Ellis insisted, kissing him again, his arms wrapping around Nick’s shoulders. Who knew that their favorite gift would be each other?

**Author's Note:**

> Just had a desire to write some cute Christmas fluff with these two. ; u; I’m having too much fun with writing today, whoops.


End file.
